Space Jam (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's twenty eighth spoof of Space Jam. Cast *Michael Darling (from Peter Pan) as Bugs Bunny *Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Lola Bunny *Pinocchio as Daffy Duck *Russell (from UP) as Porky Pig *Simba (from The Lion King) as Foghorn Leghorn *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Tweety Bird *Sir Handel (from Thomas and Friends) as Yosemite Sam *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Micheal Jordan *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Tazmanian Devil *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Sylvester *Mojo Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Mr. Swackhammer *The Gangreen Gang (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Monstars *The Goods Engine (from TUGS) as Elmer Fudd *Woody (from Toy Story) as Pepe Le Pew *Iago (from Aladdin) as Beaky Buzzard *Widow Tweed (from The Fox and the Hound) as Granny *Frank (from TUGS) as Hubie *Eddie (from TUGS) as Bertie *Chowder as Road Runner *Fuzzy Lumpkins (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Wile E. Coyote *and more Gallery Michael Darling.jpg|Michael Darling as Bugs Bunny Bubbles.png|Bubbles as Lola Bunny No5ffe64935b06e932278213997aac1c1a.jpg|Pinocchio as Daffy Duck Russell Up.jpg|Russell as Porky Pig Ra Simba.png|Simba as Foghorn Leghorn Dumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Tweety Bird No-220px-Sir_Handel_1995.jpg|Sir Handel as Yosemite Sam Professor Emelius Browne.gif|Emelius Browne as Micheal Jordan It's_Chomper_infobox.png|Chomper as Tazmanian Devil Johnny.png|Johnny as Sylvester Mojo Jojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Mr. Swackhammer Gangreen Gang.jpg|The Gangreen Gang as The Monstars GoodsEngine2.jpg|The Goods Engine as Elmer Fudd Woody.jpg|Woody as Pepe Le Pew Iago is Angry.jpg|Iago as Beaky Buzzard Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Widow Tweed as Granny Frank (TUGS).jpg|Frank as Hubie Eddie.jpg|Eddie as Bertie Chowder.jpg|Chowder as Road Runner Fuzzy Lumpkins.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins as Wile E. Coyote Movie Used *Space Jam (1996) Footage Disney *Peter Pan (1953) *UP (2009) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of McLeach (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) The Powerpuff Girls *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Specials Thomas and Friends *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *A Smooth Ride (George Carlin) *Duncan Drops a Clanger (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Angelis-UK) *Fearless Freddie (Michael Brandon) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Big Bang (Michael Angelis-UK) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) TUGS *Munitions *High Tide Chowder *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Sir Handel will be hauling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose throughout the entire movie. *Johnny will be hauling his yellow mail car and red caboose with No. 53 throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Space Jam Movie Spoof